oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Itim Xie
Itim Xie is a canine who was originally a ronin from the , brought in as a slave and adopted into a school of samurai. Having earned his place as one of the school's top students, Itim Xie had developed a side job during his studies: stealing the school's swords and selling them to smugglers. Not long after his studies, he was caught and excommunicated for arms dealing to foreigners. This, however, has not stopped him as he continues to steal weapons from military encampments, selling them to clients that are able to locate him as he is constantly on the move. Appearance Itim is an extremely large mink, distinguishable for his dark toned fur and his shady dark red eyes. As minks are known for standing out in a crowd as their own person, however, Itim has a special gift for disappearing into the shadows, often lurking behind large crowds as to remain out of the foreground despite his size. Itim takes more of an appearance of a wolf, inheriting a long face and two upstanding ears that are constantly listening to the sounds around him. Within the darkness he is invisible if not for his tendency to breathe heavily or the sly maroon irises. His size is a testament to his strength, often using this to tower over his opponents in an effort to intimidate. Itim's history in the Wano Country and his training as a ronin has certainly blended into the way he appears: often well mannered in a straight back posture with eyes that attend to everything around him. His normal attire consists of a simple dark robe that reaches down near the bottom of his shins, concealing a set of red and grey armour that seem to bulk his appearance further. Parts of these armour can be seen from outside the cloak, such as the shoulder pads and the gauntlets the peek out from the sleeves. Underneath his armour is shown to be more layers of clothing that as as padding for the large pieces of armour that cover his body. This bulky and heavy stature may allude to Itim being quite slow in movements, even though it may not be true to his actual ability. Itim is known for also wearing a helmet at times during special events and larger battles, and is even rarely seen in just the full armour, but his secret and ill-natured business has influenced him to disappear into the dark from prying eyes. File:ItimXieAPP01.png|Armoured Attire. File:ItimXieAP02.png|Itim's size next to a human. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess As both a mink and a trained ronin, Itim is skilful with or without the blade, and often mixes his ability of Electro into his attacks. Quite notably his samurai training is more often the trait that stands out from other minks, often holding a blade with extreme ease whilst bearing the skill to carefully cut down his opponents in single swings. It is with the blade where his attacks become significantly faster, as he has spent most of his life learning to wield a sword. His movements almost become an elegant dance, as the blade gracefully makes its way around the field, being too quick for his victims to notice that they've been cut. His skill over other weaponry such as throwing knives and other bladed weapons is also said to be on par with his swordsmanship, but Itim's skill as a bladesman is one of the contributing factors to his recognition as a top student in his samurai school. When gripping a blade, Itim's movements become significantly faster, having faster reaction times that allow him to cut down an opponent ten-fold in mere seconds. He has always been gifted with the blade and describes it as an extension of himself, naturally being able to use it to its maximum potential. He focuses more on the strength of his weapon and his heightened durability and stamina to get through fights, being quite slow thanks partly to the large armour that we wears where-ever he goes. Endurance and durability seem to be Itim's strong compensation if left without a weapon, showing that he holds significant defence against attacks that come for him. Along with his training as a samurai and the armour that he bears, Itim by himself is quite a difficult individual to bring down, where he is likened to more of a sumo wrestler than a samurai. He can take in hard hitting strikes with relative ease for a prolonged amount of time, and finds that his endurance allows him to continue moving despite his large stature, having enough energy and patience to even run in the armour he wears. This is usually preserved by his patient and careful manner when fighting, and allows Itim to avoid being brought down quickly by stronger opponents. When aided by Busoshoku Haki, Itim becomes an opponent that should not be underestimated, as even at times he will out last the armour that was made to protect him. The knowledge embedded into his mind after many years of samurai teaching such as certain stances and mind sets that Itim enters can only enhance and maximise the potential of these strengths. This along with his deadly swordplay can make Itim a deadly opponent within the range of his blade. Itim was shown to be much more of a deadly ronin in samurai school due to his mink heritage, gaining heightened senses that exceeded a normal human's. Most notably Itim's ability to fight whilst blinded which he often does to conserve protection. This can be supported by the way his helmet is designed: no eye holes to peek out from and only holes at the side for him to be able to hear. Itim himself recognises the advantage he has when fighting in the dark, with his capabilities matching the same deadliness he possess in the light. He often holds better than most opponents in the shadows, seemingly knowing where their position is by listening to the environment around him and their scent. However, there seems to be more that allow him to detect where his opponents are, as those skills alone are not enough to detect things such as an incoming blade, which he proves to block skill-fully while blinded. Itim claims to be more aware of the environment around him when his vision is absent, and even if he was to be temporarily deafened for the moment, it would not reduce his survivability by no more than only a bit. These skills seem to be present when he is intercepting navy encampments, often knowing if there are individuals around a corner or not and sensing approaching figures metres away from his position. TBA... Named Attacks *'Lightning Strike' (): Itim uses Electro to charge his weapons, namely his longsword, with a shocking touch, sending electrical shocks that can paralyse and stun opponents if they are directly hit. This attack is mainly combined with the whipform of his longsword, allowing him to strike from far distances and at a faster rate. *'Electrofist' (): Itim uses Electro to charge up his fist with electricity and strikes at his opponent with it. Haki The school that Itim attended focused not only swordplay but the use of Haki's during combat, which Itim had displayed high control over during his studies. At a young age, Itim displayed significant skill in the use of his Haki, mainly his Busoshoku Haki that he commonly combines in his fighting style. Busoshoku Haki Itim is extremely skilled in his Busoshoku Haki, being able to harden body parts, armour & clothing, and objects that he holds such as weapons. With it being the first Haki that he had learned, it has also been the one that he has trained on the most, being able to deploy the effects of Busoshoku Haki on his chosen areas in quick timing, ready to withstand incoming attacks that Itim detects before hand. Sometimes, Busoshoku Haki is a natural reflex of Itim's when he senses or feels danger, assuming the form by covering the whole of his body as defence is a priority... TBA... Equipment History Bounty Major Battles Trivia *His appearance is a recoloured Sajin from Bleach. Quotes References Category:Mink Category:Minks Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Cheeky Pirates